


Trinity

by wellthatjusthappend



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Diana is the queen of perfection and deserves 1000 fics, Fluff, Multi, Riding, Vaginal Sex, brief mentions of Dick and Jason and Alfred, the trinity is so perfect I don't know why there aren't a million fics for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People called them the Trinity. They were more correct than they knew.</p><p>(or, this is what happens when I binge watch all the Justice league I can find)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> just doing my civic duty
> 
>  
> 
> (also, I picture this happening before Jason dies and Dick gets distant)

 

When Barry Allen had first jokingly called them the “fearsome threesome”, Clark accidentally broke his coffee cup, Diana smiled a secret smile, and Bruce’s face remained impassive as always as he ignored the Flash’s antics. There were several other nicknames after that, but the “Trinity” ended up being the one that stuck. No thanks to Hal Jordan. But that was another story.

The name made Bruce purse his lips whenever he heard it, not helped by the fact that Clark thought it was incredibly funny.

“Having people know about us will undermine our authority within the League.” Bruce insisted.

“No one who knows you will ever think you fucked your way into power.” Clark said exasperated.

“Why wouldn’t they assume such a thing? It’s perfectly reasonable. You two are some of the league's top power-houses. It makes sense for you to to lead, but-”

“But you have proved time and again to be just as deadly with no powers,” Diana rebuffed with a scoff, “Besides, I do not know why you take insult to the name: Trinity implies three parts that are equal in every way making up a whole. I think it is very fitting for our partnership.”

“Partnership?” Clark raised an eyebrow.

“Bruce dislikes all other terminology that has been proposed.” Diana shrugged.

“You don’t like being called our boyfriend?” Clark asked, surprised.

“It’s juvenile.” Bruce grumbled, “My son’s have boyfriends, not old people like me.”

“You’re not old.” groaned Clark, “Are you even 40 yet?”

“As my partner and friend of several years, that is also a _journalist_ that has written pieces on me, I am disappointed you don’t know that.” Bruce retaliated.

“It matters very little name we use.” Diana spoke before their argument could escalate, “All that matters is that we are together and committed. So, the others can perceive that there is something stronger in our relationship that sets us apart? I see no harm in that. For now they do not suspect anything deeper, but if they one day did I doubt any of them would hold issue.”

“So relax Bruce.” Clark agreed.

“Hmph.” Bruce turned away.

Meeting up was tricky. Not so much for Diana and Clark, considering Clark Kent was pretty low profile and Diana didn’t even exist on the public radar not wearing a costume. But if they ever wanted to do things with Bruce it got complicated. Bruce Wayne was practically stalked in public by paparazzi, especially when it came to things like dates. Clark once joked that it’d be easier to get a date with the Batman, which resulted in a long lecture about how the Batmen was a symbol not to be intermixed with relationships and what a danger it would posed if their enemies caught wind of their relationship and the potential leverage they could attempt to act upon and so on and so forth. Going to the Manor meant dodging Bruce’s family the whole time. Dick always wanted to talk to them non-stop and Jason got shy and starry eyed whenever Wonder Woman was around, and a little guarded and aggressive around Superman. He’d tail them faithfully with Dick not saying so much but extremely watchful, which discourages most any and all intimacy in the vicinity.

Not to mention the fact that all of them were agreed that Alfred must have secret superpowers because even with Super-senses they never saw him come or go most times.

And since Diana lived on an Island only for women, that left Clark’s small apartment.

“Let me buy you a new bed.” Bruce coaxed for the hundredth time.

“I don’t want to be your charity case Bruce. You’re not allowed to buy me things. And what’s wrong with this bed?” Clark’s complaint tapered off into a whine as Bruce sucked lightly at his pulse while he fucked him.

“Lumpy. And cramped.” muttered Bruce into his skin. Clark shivered as Bruce bit down hard, both of them knowing that he could never hurt him. Loving the way that Bruce didn’t have to be careful.

“Sorry it doesn’t meet your standards, oh Prince of Gotham.” Clark grumbled even as Bruce hauled him into a position he prefered, getting so hard it hurt over the casual display of strength and being manhandled. More so when the new angle made coherency a thing of the past.

“I have to agree with Bruce on this one Clark.” said Diana crawling up on the bed to join them, “Neither of you are small males, and with the three of us there is not much room to spare.”

“There’s no- hah- room,” moaned Clark, clutching desperately at the sheets, afraid that if he grabbed onto Bruce now like he wanted he’d hurt him.

“You hardly even use this place for more than a permanent address for tax- ah!” Bruce’s control slipped, his rhythm stuttering slightly, his head dropping as he panted heavily through his mouth. Clark craned his neck to see Diana pressing a kiss against Bruce’s, her breasts pressed against his broad back, and the muscles in her arm flexing in a way that Clark _knew_ meant she was fingering their lover.

“Don’t lose focus now, love: Clark is close.” Diana murmured kissing the corner of Bruce’s jaw where a 5 O’clock shadow was already in the works.

“Please.” begged Clark with a groan, arching up into the press of Bruce’s cock inside him. Bruce gave deep growl of approval that made Clarks toes curl and Diana consciously squeeze her thighs together. Bruce redoubled his efforts, fondling his balls and stroking him in time with each thrust. It was meticulous and deadly accurate, like everything Bruce did, and had Clark falling apart within seconds.

Bruce pulled out of him and Clark caught his breath and tried to blink away the lingering stars in his eyes. When he was able to pull together some semblance of thought he looked at his lovers again. Bruce was still kneeling between his thighs but his forehead was pressed against Clark’s collarbone muttering curses into his skin while Diana fucked him harshly with her fingers with one hand and the other thumbed at her own clit.

Bruce wouldn’t beg, Clark knew that better than most, but if he ever did it’d probably be for Diana.

“Gonna make him cum like this, Princess?” Clark breathed running his fingers over Bruce’s back tenderly, wishing she was close enough that he could touch her too.

“Maybe later.” grinned Diana licking her lips at the sight before her pulling out of Bruce, “Help me lay him on his back.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” grinned Clack obeying. Bruce cursed both of them, but his gaze was hot, pupils blown wide, hair a mess, and muscles glistening with sweat. Diana didn’t waste any time, just grasped Bruce’s dick with one hand, swung a leg over him, and lowered herself down.

“Fuck.” Bruce threw his head back exposing a tantalizing strip of neck.

“Mmm, Bruce.” purred Diana setting an easy pace that had Bruce clutching at her thighs and her breasts bouncing in a most mesmerizing fashion.

“God, you two…” moaned Clark running his hands over both of them, quick and reverently enough that probably only Diana could catch it. He fondled one of her breasts with one hand while he licked a trail of sweat off of Bruce’s chest.

“Clark,” Bruce said, and his voice sounded so wrecked that Clark couldn’t help but give a shiver, especially when Bruce tangled fingers into his curls and roughly pulled his head towards the place where he and Diana were joined, “I think that mouth of yours is better put to use elsewhere. Now show the Princess the attention she deserves.”

“Yes sir.” grinned Clark letting himself be guided forward easily to lick at Diana’s clit and folds as she bounced easily on their lover’s dick. His attention was instantly met with a gush slick that made the sound of their coupling even more obscene.

“Ah, Bruce, love, I think you just got harder.” laughed Diana breathlessly, “Maybe Clark should call you ‘sir’ more often.”

“I’m cool with that, m’lady.” Clark flashed her a charming smile before Bruce was yanking at his hair again.

“Death of me.” gasped Bruce, which turned into a groan as Clark started to lap at the place where they were joined everytime Diana raised herself up. A few more thrusts and Bruce was gone, Diana following right after. Bruce’s hand tightened in his hair to the point it’d probably be painful if he were a human before relaxing and going limp. Clark raised himself up to share a wet and lazy kiss with Diana that she laughed into and lovingly caressed his cheek before helping her pull off Bruce so they could squish all together on the sheets.

There were a few minutes of blissful breaths and warm press of bodies before Bruce spoke up.

“I’m buying you a new bed.”

“Oh my _god.”_

Diana just laughed and curled closer to them.


End file.
